Such a protection device is preferably provided as a sun protection device in order to shade side windows or rear windows or transparent roof regions of vehicle interiors. The protection device may also be provided as an approximately horizontally deployable storage space cover or as an approximately vertically tensionable separation device between the passenger space and the storage space.
DE 10 2004 060 208 A1 provides for a sun protection device in the form of a shading device for a side window of a private motor vehicle. The shading device has a flexible planar formation which is provided with a dimensionally stable draw-out profile member at the front-end region thereof. The draw-out profile member is displaceably supported on a guide rail which is retained in a stationary manner on the side door, a deployment direction of the draw-out profile member differing from an orientation of the guide rail. That deviation is obtained by a longitudinal compensation means in the form of an elongate hole, through which a screw connected to a guide carriage extends. The elongate hole is provided in the draw-out profile member.